simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Roy
Roy was the seventeen named storm, ninth hurricane, and fourth major hurricane of the 2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Roy's duration was between September 22 and October 2. Roy was a strong and devastating category 3 hurricane with maximum winds of 125 mph, and minimum pressure 952. Roy formed from a tropical disturbance that formed to the north of the Biolixi Islands. It tracked to the east and soon became Tropical Depression Seventeen and began to slow down as it slowly intensified. Seventeen became Tropical Storm Roy on September 23 and continued to slowly move to the east. Roy then moved into the San Francisco Gulf on September 28 and became a category 1 hurricane and began to move faster to the east and rapidly intensified. Roy began to then spread concern along the San Francisco Peninsula as it became a category 2 hurricane right off the coast. At that time Roy was very large in size and intensified even further into major hurricane and then made a historically devastating landfall near the city of Delaware with 125 mph winds. Roy caused mass damage all across the peninsula due to its shear size. Roy then moved across the peninsula and weakened into a tropical storm. Roy made a second landfall as a tropical storm near Clark City. Roy then dissipated. Roy is considered one of the most devastating systems due to it shear size. Due to Roy getting most of the attention in the tropical Biolixi Ocean, all attention was drawn away from Hurricane Sydney which then created even more damage due to Sydney making landfall during rescue efforts. It also caused more damage because of poor warning. Meteorological History On September 19, a vigorous tropical wave developed from a cold front that formed off the Biolixi Islands. The wave began to move to the east and began to organize. The wave became Tropical Depression Nineteen on September 22 after meeting warmer waters and little wind shear. Nineteen moved slowly to the east for a few days due to no steering lows or fronts. On September 25, Nineteen became Tropical Storm Roy with 45 mph winds. Roy became subjected to no steering fronts or lows for a long period of time as it moved closer to the San Francisco Gulf. The National Hurricane Center closely monitored Roy as it didn't intensify as expected for several days. On September 29, Roy entered the San Francisco Gulf and finally became a category 1 hurricane with 80 mph winds. Roy then began to be steered by a low that was to the north of it and began to move faster as it approached the Gulf coast. At the time, the Governor of San Francisco ordered preparations along the coasts for the approach of Roy. Roy was originally expected to make landfall as a category 1 hurricane, but due to meeting even warmer waters and no wind shear, Roy rapidly intensified. After becoming a strong category 2 hurricane, mandatory evacuations were ordered along the entire coasts of the San Francisco Peninsula and San Francisco Bay. Roy became a major hurricane on September 30 and made landfall with 125 mph winds, decimating the coast. Roy then weakened as it moved over higher mountains. Roy then moved into the San Francisco Bay as a tropical storm and made landfall near Clark City with 60 mph winds causing mass flooding and gusty winds causing downed trees and power lines. Roy then gradually weakened as it moved further inland and became a tropical depression. Roy then dissipated on October 2. Roy caused and estimated 10.2 billion simoleons in damage and caused an estimated 42 deaths. Roy is one of the deadliest hurricanes to hit San Francisco. Preparation and Impact San Francisco Since Roy made landfall before Hurricane Sydney did, Roy was given more attention due to the possible high amount of damage and deaths that it caused. Even though Roy was devastating, some experts believe that Roy's total was much higher, due to Sydney making landfall about a day and a half later. Poor preparation was given for Hurricane Sydney due to too much attention drawn to Roy. On the other hand, Roy's preparation was much more widespread and serious due to its possibility of becoming a category 4 hurricane before landfall. Roy caused a lot less damage than Sydney, but it is believed that Sydney caused less damage due to Roy hitting the coast before it did, but due to Sydney's worse landfall it was a assumed that Sydney caused most of the damage to the San Francisco Peninsula than Roy. Roy caused extreme wind damage and flooding damage all across San Francisco. Roy caused an estimated 10.2 billion simoleons in damage and caused an estimated 42 deaths. Retirement Due to the devastation caused by Hurricane Roy, the name "Roy" was retired by the National Hurricane Center and replaced by "Rodney" for the 2016 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. See also *Hurricane Sydney *Hurricane Isac *2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Category 3 Hurricane